Part Of Me
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: “Sasuke, kau menyukaiku kan!” Agak lambat Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan, “H-Haaaa!” Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sebisa mungkin menahan mulutnya agar tak terlalu menganga lebar. Special fic For SasuNaru Day.


~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

**PART OF ME**

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

* * *

**Tittle**: **Part Of Me**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : T aja ^.^

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N** : Coba liat PV Part Of Me milik Teteh Ayumi Hamasaki, denger MP3nya juga GPP kok, Hehehe… Syukur-syukur tau artinya pula. XP, OOC, ada OC tapi sama sekali ga berpengaruh ama cerita ini, Yuuya 4th Oneshot, This **Special fic For SasuNaru Day.**

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

"Wuuuuaaaaaahhh, Naruto! Kau beda sekali dengan Yukata itu," komentar Sakura.

Malam itu team 7 akan merayakan festival Tanabata yang diadakan di Konoha. Tadinya Naruto tidak berniat untuk ikut. Tapi…

**Flashback**

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana sikap penduduk desa padaku, apalagi kalau melihatku di festival semacam itu," katanya.

Namun kedua sahabat baiknya itu tetap memaksanya ikut, bahkan Sakura telah menyiapkan tinju terbaiknya kalau sampai ada orang yang berani menghina Naruto.

Keringat besar muncul di kepala Naruto saat membayangkan hal itu.

Walau secara tak langsung, Sasuke pun berusaha membujuk rivalnya abadinya untuk menghadiri festival itu.

"Dobe, masa calon hokage takut dengan festival semacam itu?! Ck, benar-benar Dobe!" ujar Sasuke.

Dan alhasil Naruto pun mencak-mencak mendengarnya dan dia pun berteriak-teriak histeris yang menyebabkan Sakura terpaksa memukulnya.

"Aku akan datang Teme! Aku berjanji, karena itu adalah Jalan Ninjaku!!!"

Dan Sasuke pun menyengir penuh kemenangan

Ck, yare-yare~

**End Flashback**

"Ehehehehe~ Dou da, Sakura-chan? Aku keren kan?!" Naruto meringis ala Uzumaki TreadMarknya.

Yukata itu berwarna Biru muda dengan sedikit motif awan putih. Obinya berwarna biru tua, melilit manis di pinggang Naruto. Yukata yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Iruka-sensei, katanya warna biru itu sama cantiknya dengan warna mata Naruto. Naruto sempat menangis dan memeluk erat guru tersayangnya itu saat menerima Yukata yang kini dikenakannya. Tapi sebagai balasannya Naruto terpaksa merelakan Iruka-sensei untuk pergi ke festival malam ini dengan Kakashi-sensei.

'Kakashi-Ero itu, kuharap dia tak macam-macam dengan Iruka-sensei, Uughhh…' geramnya dalam hati.

"Ck, Usuratonkachi…," kali ini giliran Sasuke yang berkomentar.

'Syukurlah bukan orange,' bisik Sasuke dalam hati. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya pun terpesona melihat Naruto yang berbalut Yukata itu.

"Teme Berisik!!!" Naruto cemberut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau juga pantas sekali dengan Yukata itu," Puji Sakura.

"Hn,"

Tentu saja. Diberi pakaian seperti apapun, ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu membuat para gadis mabuk kepayang. Walaupun saat ini dia hanya memakai Yukata sederhana berwarna biru tua, polos tanpa motif, lengkap dengan Simbol Klan Uchiha di punggungnya serta Obi yang berwarna senada, namun tetap saja membuat para gadis-gadis di Konoha -atau bahkan dari Negeri yang lain- mimisan ataupun pingsan.

Ya, ampun.

"Ne~ Ne~, bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" tanya Sakura dengan gaya genitnya.

Kali ini bukan warna pink yang dipakai gadis itu. Sakura memakai Yukata warna putih dengan motif bunga Sakura sesuai dengan namanya, serta Obi berwarna merah tua.

"Cantik," puji Naruto.

"Hn," lagi-lagi cuma itu yang dikatakan Sasuke, membuat Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya berapa centi.

'Shannaroooooo!!!' seru Iner Sakura

"Jidat Lebar, kau tak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara yang membuat otot-otot di kening Sakura berkedut.

"Diam! Ino-pig! Memangnya kau sendiri cantik apa?!!"

Dan seperti biasa dua rival itupun terus beradu mulut.

Suasana tambah ramai ketika anggota Rokie nine yang lainnya muncul, tapi kali ini ditambah Sabaku no Gaara dan Sai.

Lee membuat suasana makin berisik ketika dia berteriak

"Yosh! Inilah Semangat masa muda!!!"

Shikamaru hanya berkomentar 'Mendokusei' seperti biasanya.

Hinata tampak memerah dan terbata saat menyapa Naruto.

Sedang Naruto sendiri, dia kembali mencak-mencak serta berteriak histeris ketika Sai berkomentar lagi tentang Anu… Uuughhh, lupakanlah!

Sasuke hanya berdiri saja, tak bergeming ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di sana. Dia terpaksa mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Naruto dikelilingi oleh si mata panda, si pusar kelihatan dan si mata putih itu.

'Uugghhh, ngapain mereka mesti dekat-dekat dengan si Dobe. Buat apa si bocah pasir itu ada di Konoha? Dan apa-apaan si 'orang pengganti' itu, buat apa dia pegang-pegang Naruto segala, '

Sasuke masih saja berdebat dengan hati kecilnya sehingga tak menyadari kalau dia hampir ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tak juga bergerak untuk menyusul mereka yang telah berjalan menuju tempat perayaan festival. Dia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kesal dan cemberut, Yeah meskipun Naruto yakin seorang Uchiha tak mungkin mau dikatakan cemberut.

"Sasuke-teme~, mukamu itu jelek sekali tahu… Ayo cepat kita berangkat!!!"

Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu Naruto lantas mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya untuk beranjak pergi. Kontak fisik itu membuat jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, dia tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang kini muncul di kedua pipinya yang pucat.

* * *

Festival malam itu tampak ramai dan meriah. Berbagai macam pernak-pernik, permainan bahkan pertunjukan ada di sana. Mereka berpencar, sebagian meneruskan berjalan-jalan, sebagian lagi tampak sedang membeli barang yang ada di salah satu stand penjualan. Yang tampak antusias adalah Naruto, dia terus saja berlari kesana-kesini untuk melihat-lihat sesuatu yang sekiranya menarik perhatiannya. Urat-urat syaraf di kening Sakura kembali berkedut, dia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh si blonde hiperaktive ini.

"Narutoooo~ bisakah kau diaaaammmm!!!" pukulan Sakura mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Itte… Itte… Itte…, Sakura-chan~ tega sekali," kata Naruto dengan muka memelasnya.

"Kau bisa terpisah dari kami kalau terus berlari-lari tidak jelas seperti itu,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sakura-chan~ Weeekkksss!" Naruto meleletkan lidahnya mengejek Sakura.

"Naarrruuutttooooo~ Awas kau!!!!"

"Wooooooaaaaaaaa…,"

Adegan kejar-kejaran itu hanya disaksikan Sasuke dengan keringat besar muncul di belakang kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kedua teman se teamnya itu benar-benar tak pernah berubah.

Maa~ maa~ ii kara!!

Mereka kembali menikmati kemeriahan festival Tanabata malam itu.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian…

"Loh, Sasuke-kun! Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura kebingungan ketika mendapati bocah pirang itu tak ada di samping Sasuke.

"Bukannya dia bersamamu?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang sepertinya kebingungan.

"Haaaa??!"

"Ck, Usuratonkachi!"

Walaupun kesal sebenarnya Sasuke merasa cemas karena Naruto kini terpisah dengan mereka.

'Ck, dobe! Kuharap kau tak terkena masalah lagi," batin Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto berusaha mencari Sasuke dan Sakura kemana-mana. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia terpisah. Saat itu dia sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan dan melihat-lihat, namun ketika menoleh kebelakang, dia tak lagi melihat Sasuke ataupun Sakura-chan di sana, bahkan teman-temannya yang lainpun tak ada. Lagipula di tengah keramaian seperti ini rasanya sulit untuk melacak Cakra milik mereka. Dan bagaimana mungkin sih seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa terpisah dari temannya? Seperti anak kecil saja…

Uugghhh!

Naruto hampir frustasi dan menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri, namun dia melihat keramaian di depan sana.

'Apa mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura-chan ada disana ya?' pikir Naruto. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir, Naruto pun menghampiri kerumunan orang di sana.

Ternyata mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah-bocah kecil yang tampak berkerumun mengelilingi seorang wanita, kalau diperhatikan usia wanita itu hampir sepantaran dengan Shizune. Dia mengenakan Yukata hitam gelap dengan Motif kupu-kupu besar berwarna merah serta Obi dengan warna yang senada. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, hanya diberi hiasan jepit di setiap sisinya.

"Sa~ cerita apa lagi yang ingin kalian dengar?" tanya wanita itu kepada semua anak-anak yang ada disitu.

'He?? Apa dia pendongeng?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Momotaro!"

"Kappa!"

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto agak terkejut ketika mendengar seorang anak kecil meneriakkan hal tentang Kyuubi.

"Eh, itu sudah pernah diceritakan Iruka-sensei di sekolah," ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Hoo~, Sou ka?" Anak yang berkata tentang Kyuubi tadi pun hanya menganguk-angguk.

Diam sejenak, wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan bocah-bocah ini.

"Ne~ Ne~, Nee-chan! Tanabata tte nani?!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil dengan malu-malu memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Senyum wanita pendongeng itu melebar.

"Yosh! Nee-chan akan bercerita tentang Tanabata, dengarkan baik-baik ya?" ujarnya ceria.

Sekumpulan bocah-bocah cilik itu mengangguk-angguk antusias, tanpa disadari Naruto pun ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mukashi-mukashi, tersebutlah seorang Putri Raja Langit yang pandai menenun yang bernama Orihime (Shokujo) dan seorang penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi (Kengyū). Hikoboshi rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan Raja Langit untuk menikahi Orihime. Suami istri, Hikoboshi dan Orihime hidup bahagia, tapi Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala. Raja Langit sangat marah dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah. Orihime dan Hikoboshi tinggal dipisahkan sungai Amanogawa dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Kalau kebetulan hujan turun, sungai Amanogawa menjadi meluap dan Orihime tidak bisa menyeberangi sungai untuk bertemu suaminya. Sekawanan burung Kasasagi terbang menghampiri Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang sedang bersedih dan berbaris membentuk jembatan yang melintasi sungai Amanogawa supaya Hikoboshi dan Orihime bisa menyeberang dan bertemu. Hanya setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7, mereka bisa bertemu dengan 'Belahan Jiwa' mereka… Sejak itulah Tanabata dirayakan untuk merayakan pertemuan Dewa Hikoboshi dan Dewi Orihime. Dotto harai,"

Wanita itu menyelesaikan ceritanya, tampak semua pendengarnya yang sebagian besar adalah anak kecil terlihat takjub serta berdecak kagum ketika mendengar dongeng itu , tak terkecuali Naruto yang sejak tadi menikmati cerita dibalik perayaan Tanabata ini.

Tak berapa lama gerombolan bocah-bocah cilik itu berpamitan dan meninggalkan wanita pendongeng seorang diri, mereka kembali menikmati perayaan Tanabata yang semakin meriah, apalagi sebentar lagi Hanabi akan segera dimulai.

Naruto terus memperhatikan wanita itu yang sedang membersihkan Yukatanya dari debu. Merasa diamati, wanita itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"A-ano sa… Ano sa… Neechan, ceritamu bagus sekali dattebayo~," komentar Naruto.

"Arigato," kata Wanita masih tersenyum lembut.

Muka Naruto bersemu merah, dia hanya bisa mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil meringis lebar

"Sore Ja, Nee-chan!" pamit Naruto.

Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk membalas salam perpisahan itu. Naruto kemudian berlari-lari kecil meninggalkannya, kembali berusaha mencari Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang dicarinya. Wanita itu terus menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama hilang ditelan oleh lalu lalang orang. Dia tersenyum misterius, bibirnya mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau juga akan segera bertemu dengan 'belahan jiwamu', Naruto-kun…"

Dan tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari, wanita itu telah menghilang dari keramaian.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Entahlah, aku tak menemukannya. Sulit untuk menemukan Cakra miliknya diantara banyak orang seperti ini," jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kita berpencar saja Sakura, kalau bertemu drngan yang lain mintalah untuk ikut mencari Naruto,"

"Baiklah,"

Kedua orang itupun akhirnya berpencar, mencoba mencari Naruto yang belum juga mereka temukan.

'Ya ampun, dimana kamu, Dobe!' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah ketika sampai di tepi sungai. Dia sengaja menuju tepian sungai yang berada di seberang, jauh dari tempat festival sedang berlangsung. Dia berharap dapat menemukan Sasuke ataupun Sakura kalau melihatnya dari jauh, namun anggapannya ternyata salah.

'Ini sih terlalu jauh," gerutunya dihati.

Naruto berniat kembali ke seberang sungai di sana, namun saat hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya.

"Wah wah wah, lihat siapa yang kita temukan di sini?!"

"Hei, bagaimana bisa bocah Kyuubi sepertimu muncul di festival?"

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang ketika salah satu dari kedua pria itu memanggilnya 'Bocah Kyuubi'. Mereka merupakan salah satu penduduk desa Konoha dan sepertinya mereka tahu kalau Kyuubi ada di dalam dirinya.

'Ini benar-benar tidak baik, lebih baik aku menghindar saja' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Saat hendak kembali melangkah pergi, kaki Naruto dijegal oleh salah satu pria itu. Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar, kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menghantam tanah cukup keras.

"Tak sopan sekali kau, orang sedang bicara malah mau pergi! Apa kau tak pernah dididik, Hah?!"

Salah seorang penduduk itu kini mencengkeram kain Yukata Naruto. Kain lengan Yukatanya sedikit robek karena tarikan tangan orang itu sangat kencang.

"Hoi, Taku! Bagaimana mungkin dia di didik, siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk bodoh ini," ujar teman pria yang bernama Taku itu.

"Hahahahaha! Benar juga, tak ada orang yang akan menyukai bocah Kyuubi seperti dia, dia mungkin akan terus sendiri sampai mati,"

Pria yang bernama Taku itu melempar tubuh Naruto hingga kembali tersungkur di tanah. Dia menendang perut Naruto hingga Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Kedua pria itu tertawa keras hingga memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sayang, di tempat itu hanya ada mereka bertiga saja.

"Hei, Kana! Kalau diperhatikan bocah ini manis juga," Pria yang bernama Taku itu menarik dagu Naruto dengan kasar. Naruto menatapnya tajam, sedangkan Taku hanya menyengir lebar.

"Hmmm, benarkah?" Teman Taku yang dipanggil Kana itu ikut memperhatikan Naruto dari dekat.

"Coba kita lihat," Pria yang bernama Taku itu tiba-tiba hendak membuka paksa Yukata milik Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Taku dan memelintirnya. Perut pria setengah baya itu kemudian ditendang dengan lutut Naruto. Alhasil dia jatuh berlutut di tanah.

"Ka-Kau!!! Dasar Monster!!! Pantas saja tak ada yang menyukaimu, Dasar kau makhluk liar!!!" teriak Taku sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Oi Taku, ayo pergi sebelum dia berubah menjadi Kyuubi,"

Dan kedua orang itupun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Tangan Naruto masih mengepal menahan marah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena peristiwa tadi.

Dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, pandangan matanya tak fokus. Walau mencoba tak peduli tapi kata-kata kedua orang itu terus terngiang di benaknya.

Makhluk bodoh

Tak akan ada yang menyukaimu

Sendiri sampai mati

Monster

Makhluk liar

Kyuubi

Tak ada yang menyukaimu…

Tak ada yang menyukaimu…

'Benarkah?' tanya Naruto pada batinnya.

* * *

Sementara itu Sasuke terus mencari Naruto, dia sudah mengintari tempat festival sampai dua kali, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto dimana-mana. Dia sampai di salah satu tepi sungai, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena lelah. Matanya nanar mencari-cari di sekitar tepian sungai itu, namun tak ada seorangpun di sana. Pandangannya beralih ke depan. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesosok bayangan di seberang sungai ini. Mata Sasuke membentuk Sharingan dan dengan segera dia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa sosok yang ada di sana.

Naruto.

"Oooooiiiii, Narutooooo!!! Kau kah ituuuu???!!!" teriak Sasuke kencang.

Sosok itu tak bergeming ataupun menjawabnya.

'Aneh, itu memang Naruto. Tapi kenapa dia tak menjawab panggilanku…' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke menyebrangi sungai itu.

* * *

Naruto melihat Sasuke di seberang sana. Bahkan dia mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya. Namun dia tak bisa bergerak. Air matanya hampir tak bisa di bendung.

Sasuke segera menyeberangi sungai dengan Cakra di kakinya, meskipun dia tahu ada jalan memutar namun dia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Naruto.

Dengan sedikit berlari Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dobe, dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke…," kata-kataku terhenti sampai di situ, mata hitamnya terbelalak begitu melihat Naruto.

Wajah si pirang ini memerah seperti orang yang terkena demam, mata birunya yang terlihat gelap di malam hari tampak berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Kedua tangannya mengepal, mencengkeram erat Yukatanya yang kini terlihat sedikit lusuh.

'Ada yang salah dengan Dobe,' pikir Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto, doushita no?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bawahnya digigit, sebisa mungkin menahan suara isak tangis yang hendak meledak.

"Jangan bohong, katakan padaku ada apa?!" walaupun mencoba bersikap lembut namun Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosinya ketika melihat keadaan Naruto seperti sekarang.

Naruto menunduk, poni rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikannya dari tatapan Sasuke yang semakin terlihat cemas.

"Naru…,"

"Sasuke, kau menyukaiku kan?!"

Mata biru yang berair itu tiba-tiba menatap lurus ke mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Hening.

Agak lambat Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan, dan seketika itu juga semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"H-Haaaa??!" Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sebisa mungkin menahan mulutnya agar tak terlalu menganga lebar.

Naruto tak dapat menahan lagi tangisnya, dia menutup matanya rapat membiarkan butiran bening terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang kini terasa hangat. Dia tak peduli kalau hal ini kekanak-kanakkan, dia bahkan tak peduli kalau Sasuke akan mengejek atau mempermalukannya. Bahkan dia tak peduli kalau saat ini dia menangis dihadapan Sahabat sekaligus 'Rivalnya'.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, berlutut sembari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Isak tangisnya yang cukup keras membuat dada Sasuke terasa bagitu sesak. Dia tak suka melihat Naruto yang depresi seperti ini, dia lebih menyukai Naruto yang ceria, bersinar seperti matahari yang begitu hangat. Naruto yang penuh tawa dan rasa percaya diri, bahkan dia menyukai kemarahan Naruto saat meneriakinya Teme.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, dalam hati dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai Narutonya sampai dia menangis seperti ini.

Ha?? Narutonya?!

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke ikut berlutut dihadapan bocah pirang itu. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke memegang bahu 'sahabat baiknya' itu, mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuknya. Dia baru menyadari kalau Yukata yang dikenakan Naruto sedikit robek dan kotor.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu saat kami terpisah tadi,' yakinnya dalam hati.

"Naruto…," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tak merespon, wajahnya masih disembunyikan, kali ini dengan kain lengan Yukata yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dia tahu Naruto itu keras kepala dan tak akan mudah membujuknya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dia harus memikirkan sebuah cara, sebuah trik, Hmmm…

"Naru, kau tahu kalau sahabat baik bisa menceritakan masalah mereka satu sama lain. Ceritakan padaku, bukankah aku sahabat baikmu?"

'Kuharap ini berhasil,' pikir Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa persahabatan merupakan segalanya bagi si pirang ini.

Naruto tak lantas membuka suaranya, namun kali ini Sasuke menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Tak ada yang menyukaiku," bisik Naruto, sangat pelan sehingga Sasuke hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Bicara yang jelas, Dobe !!" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"MEREKA BILANG TAK AKAN ADA YANG MENYUKAIKU, TEME… !!!" Teriak Naruto kencang. Mengagetkan Sasuke ketika melihat amarah di wajah tan itu, butiran bening terlihat jatuh menyusuri tiga pasang goresan yang ada disetiap pipi Naruto. Sasuke sempat terjatuh ke tanah ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak tadi. Untung saja tak ada orang lain di sini karena semua orang ada di sisi sungai di seberang sana.

"TAK AKAN ADA YANG MENYUKAI ORANG BODOH SEPERTIKU, BAHKAN TAK MUNGKIN ADA YANG MAU DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN MONSTER SEPERTIKU, MEREKA BILANG AKU AKAN TERUS SENDIRI, KARENA… KARENA TAK ADA YANG MENYUKAIKU, TAK ADA… HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA….,"

Mungkin ini adalah tangisan Naruto yang paling keras, namun kali ini dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat hingga sempat membuat Sasuke sulit bernafas. Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk sambil menopang Naruto yang terus saja menangis di dadanya. Sasuke balas memeluknya, sebisa mungkin berusaha memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan untuk orang yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini terus menerus dipikirkannya.

"Te-teme~ Hiks… kau menyukaiku kan? Aku sahabatmu kan? Hiks Ka-kau suka padaku kan?" tanya Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya yang belum juga mereda.

Untung saja tak ada seorangpun di sini, entah apa jadinya kalau orang-orang melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak, kata-kata Naruto barusan seperti orang yang menanti sebuah jawaban pernyataan cinta saja.

"Hn, dobe! Kau ini memang benar-benar dobe, dobe!"

"Teme~ "

"Hush! Naru, diamlah dan dengarkan aku!"

Seketika itu juga isakan Naruto terhenti.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kau jadi aneh begini, dan aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Siapa bilang tak ada yang menyukaimu, Tsunade-sama nyaris membunuhku saat aku kembali, itu karena dulu aku telah melukaimu, Tsunade-sama menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri, dia menyukaimu. Iruka-sensei pun memarahiku habis-habisan bahkan hampir menamparku kalau tak dicegah oleh Kakashi-sensei, itu karena dia menyukai dan menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura memberiku hadiah pukulan telak di wajahku hanya karena aku telah membuatmu terus menerus khawatir, Sakura yang selalu meneriakimu 'si bodoh' itu sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaranya sendiri, itu karena dia menyukaimu. Ya ampun, bahkan Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan teman-temanmu yang lain itu hampir membunuhku dan tak meninggalkanku dalam ketenangan barang sedetikpun. Itu semua karena mereka menyukaimu, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto…,"

Sasuke merasa ada yang mengelitik dadanya ketika dia selesai berbicara. Kali ini bukan isakan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto namun tawa kecil yang berusaha ditahan.

"Dobe?!"

"Hihihi… Sasuke-teme, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara begitu? Hahahaha…"

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya hingga Sasuke kini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata Naruto menyipit saat tertawa, bekas airmata masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya yang masih tampak memerah. Namun Sasuke tahu, kali ini wajah itu tampak lebih ceria. Sasuke pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya begitu melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto.

Untuk beberapa lama Naruto masih terkikik geli seakan telah melupakan masalahnya.

Sasuke membawa kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi milik Naruto. Mata biru itu sedikit melebar ketika mendapatkan sentuhan itu, Naruto kini hanya terdiam.

"Dan aku…," Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun dia masih tersenyum lembut dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Kau… adalah orang yang begitu penting bagiku…"

Mereka terdiam sejenak dan hanya saling berpandangan, Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum lembut. Membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menyerahkan segalanya demi mendapatkan senyum seperti itu.

"Arigato… Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan seraya memeluk kembali Sasuke.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk melepaskan diri, keduanya tak merasa aneh ataupun canggung, hanya ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Sampai pada akhirnya bunga-bunga api muncul di angkasa. Hanabi telah dimulai.

* * *

Kini mereka duduk berdampingan, dekat satu sama lain. Memandang lurus ke angkasa yang kini dipenuhi bunga api berwarna-warni. Suara kembang api yang terus saja menghambur di langit malam menambah meriah suasana festival malam itu. Namun di pinggir sungai itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Wuaaaaah, Kireeeiiii~" seru Naruto, mata birunya berbinar ketika melihat cahaya warna-warni yang berpendar di langit sana.

"Hn,"

"Teme~ bisakah kau berkomentar selain 'Hn'mu itu?" Naruto cemberut.

"Hhhhh… Ya Dobe, itu cantik!"

"Hehehe…"

"Walaupun…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kini dia memandang sosok pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hee??! Walaupun apa??" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Walaupun itu tak 'secantik' dirimu,"

"Eh?!"

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya macam-macam, sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibirnya. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar, namun perlahan dia menutupnya, berusaha merasakan ciuman yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang 'meminta lebih' itu hanyalah ciuman manis bibir dengan bibir, namun Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana, apalagi ketika Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian ciuman itu berakhir, Mata biru itu perlahan terbuka dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto…,"

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar karena terkejut, namun kini mata cantik itu dipenuhi dengan rasa haru dan kebahagiaan.

'Kurasa aku telah menemukan bagian dari diriku,' pikir Naruto.

"Ore mo… Aishiteru yo, Sasuke…"

Dan di bawah cahaya Hanabi, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Sementara itu, di balik rerimbunan pohon di dekat tepi sungai tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke…

Sakura : Wooaa Wooaa, mereka berciuman *Nosebleed*

Ino : Ugh! Sakura… hapus mimisanmu itu.

Sakura : Ini lebih hebat daripada melihat Hanabi

Ino : Dasar! Jidat lebar !! Aku jadi tak bisa melewati malam Tanabata ini karena kau menyeretku kesini.

Sakura : Tapi kau tak kecewa 'kan aku ajak kesini? Hmmm, Ino-pig?! *Wink-wink*

Ino : Uuugghhh *Manyun*

Sakura : Lho Lho Lho, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun?? Kenapa Yukata Naruto di lepas begitu??

Ino : Haaa??? Mana? Mana? *Penasaran*

Hening

Hening beberapa saat

Sakura & Ino : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~!!!!! *Fainted* Crooottt Crooottt *Nosebleed*

Yuuya : Yare-yare~ biarkan saja kedua gadis itu pingsan. Itulah hukumannya kalau suka mengintip, xixixixixi XP XP. Oh ya kalau ada yang bertanya apa hubungannya cerita ini dengan Tanabata? Habisnya Dewa Hikoboshi dan Sasuke-kun sama-sama menyeberang sungai untuk menemui Kekasihnya, Muahahahahahaw -LOL-

Yosh! Read & Review Please!

**R & R**

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY , Ja Ne~ (^o^)v


End file.
